doctorkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Kat
Appearance Doctor Kat has orange hair blue eyes his height is 6'4 and he usually is seen wearing glasses.He never wears dark colors and is usually seen playing with his younger sister Kadence.Doctor kat isn't much of a dark guy he has a great personality and is sometimes seen at Mr.Playbuzz's cafe. Family Doctor Kat's youngest sister Kadence is 12 year old and is nicknamed "kit Kat"Because of her craving for Choclate. Kadence is like Mabel Pines and is boy crazy.She is usually seen with a black hoodie and jean shorts on.Her birthday is June 21st Kyle is a huge fan of drawing,writing,and stabbing dead animals repeditly and freaking out his younger sister by killing somethin g and showing Kadence it.he has not many friends and one of his friends is Mason the Demon. "Ahh the good ol' days where when the those two weasles we're just kids,now they annoy the **** out of me on a regular basis but who am I to judge?I do live in a completely diffrent time zone and demension." Xavier Doctor kat's twin has 2 kids and a (ex)wife he wears a eyepatch and has does not have cat ears like Doctor Kat.He usually wears a star necklace and always wears dark colors he wears a eyepatch because,Doctor Kat played FNAF and thought Xavier was Foxy and threw a dart at his eye.Not much is known about Xavier. Friends Doctor Kat has many friends including the author of this page The Creepy Creep With a Pencil. Here is the list of his friends and enimies(most of them will have articles in the future) Paxton The Robot Noah da reaper Creepy Creep with a pencil Mr.Playbuzz DJ the DJ Cami The Mashmallo Elijha Jason Enimies Doctor Kat does have a variety of enimies Tyson the royal assasain(The whole dark assasian team basiaclly) Xavier Mason the demon Kyle Tristen(I HATE HIM TOO) The Dark Migician Xaviers daughters LEGO'S Trivia -Doctor Kat is heavily inspired by REAL LIFE Jorja Talley's Uncle J.P Talley.(Okay what I didn't know was Doctor KAt is the same height and J.P acts exactly like Docotr kat if J.P had the orange hair and cat ears I swear you found ur real life doctor kat) -Doctor Kat does have a mom and dad but they never appear because they were murdered(Hokay Cami you see why I didn't want you doctor kat's mom and (1)She gets murdered (2)That would be weird for me because In my comix cami i am younger than him so plllbh) -Doctor Kat has one orange eye and another a blue one the reason he wears glasses is because a theory by my brother is his eye will fall out.DUUUDE I MEAN COME OON GET REAL!The real truth is doctor kat is like completly blind he cant see without his glasses. -He is infact a huge fan of,Sansby Papyton,Soriel,(Billdip) -He loves anime -He sometimes will go over to Dr.Adalyin's lab to watch anime -He has been duck taped to the wall -His full name is Micheal James Denver -He has a secret Journal hidden in his closet. -After abuse from his father Him and his siblings were taken with they're mother -his eldest brother Lance is still in Prison -Doctor Kat was once accused for the murder of A man his brother killed because Doctor Kat sometimes kept things to himself -Doctor Kat has a rough family history -One of his ancestors was a bootlegger -Doctor Kats Brothers might hate him but they will do anything for him -His favorite TV show on Travel Channel is Expedition Unknown -He hates LEGO'S (xavier:I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL IF YOU PUT ANYTHING ABOUT MY WIFE OR KIDS RYLEE I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Hey Xavier take a chill pill I didn't name your wife or kids ^_^